


i object bitch

by sunnyafterset



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (so is dream), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, because what else would you expect, fundy is kind of a bitch in this i'm sorry, george is very in love, runaway groom?, sap/karl is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyafterset/pseuds/sunnyafterset
Summary: If there’s one thing George is sure of, it’s always, always, been Dream.“…please speak now, or forever hold your peace.”So, heart hammering, George rises to his feet.or, George objects at Dream's wedding, and things finally fall into place the way they were always supposed to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 44
Kudos: 474
Collections: Best of DreamNotFound





	i object bitch

In hindsight, George really should have at least considered that the whole attending-the-biggest wedding-in-decades-solely-to- _ruin_ -it thing would come with some challenges. 

Naturally, the wedding was the biggest and brightest event since the moon first intertwined with the stars. The venue was the picture of perfection, with all shades of green, _fitting, George thinks_ , pops of lilac and wisteria, along with every gentle grey imaginable and streaks of sky blue littered throughout.

Fundy had pulled out all the stops. Picturesque spruce houses lined the polished stoney path to the marriage hall, of which a color-everchanging beacon was sprouting from the center.

An enormous ship hovered at the entrance of the venue, canons at the ready lining its sides, and it seemed like a metaphor. 

It was supposedly a joyful wedding, finally bringing peace to two of the largest nations of the land. George saw right through the strained façade that had been so carefully designed to conceal anything that would reveal the true nature of the union.

-

The day that Fundy approached Dream was a day that played on a perpetual loop in George’s mind.

The day was bright, and Dream and George were sparring in the field by theirs and Sapnap’s house. Dream’s mask was pulled to the top of his head, an exceptionally rare occurrence that George never treasured any less no matter how many times he saw it, which was, admittedly, quite frequent. It was just the two of them, lost in their own dance of swings at each other with blocks to match, and George didn’t think Dream could possibly be any more dazzling in the summer sun. 

When the fox-like man approached them, George noticed him first.

L’manberg wasn’t far from Dream SMP, so it wasn’t an entirely unexpected visit. They all knew that peace between the nations was long overdue.

In the back of his mind, George had known for a long time that someone would seek Dream’s hand in marriage to finally bring that peace. Ever the leader, ever the hero, always shone the brightest out of the three of them.

He remembers quickly signaling for Dream to pull his mask down again, and the stoic look that replaced Dream’s sunlit grin once he turned and saw Fundy. As if he knew exactly what was about to happen. 

With Dream, he wouldn’t doubt it. But George doesn’t think he would doubt Dream’s ability to do just about anything.

What felt like an eternity after he left him to speak with Fundy privately, Dream returns with a fake smile plastered on his face that was mediocre at best. Fundy, on the other hand, looked overjoyed, and he gave a polite wave to George before he practically skipped off. 

He knew what Fundy had come for. He’s always noticed the almost hungry way his narrow eyes linger on Dream, only paralleled by his thirst for power. Perhaps Fundy is a good man, George supposed, but he has never been good at sharing the radiant warmth that is Dream. 

Nonetheless, his heart nearly ripped through his chest when Dream confirmed his suspicions. 

“Fundy wants to unite Dream SMP and L'manberg. Through marriage.”

George didn’t say anything in response. He couldn’t even if he tried, not with the lump in his throat and the heaviness in his heart. He just gave a simple nod, grabbed his sword and shield, and weakly gestured towards where Sapnap had just returned to the house from his day out with Karl before turning and heading there in long strides.

He didn’t trust himself to be alone with Dream again for a while, after that.

-

Ages ago, George realized the true nature of his feelings towards Dream.

He wants to say there was a specific moment where it just hit him like a bucket of cold water over the head, but he knows it wasn’t. 

It was countless nights spent on that one hill, the one with the best view of the stars that Dream was never really that interested in gazing at, but would always jump at the opportunity to go to whenever the sky was clear because he knew how much George loved the stars. It was the rare blue orchids that George had secretly been dreaming of seeing his whole life that Dream spent _months_ looking for because he wanted to be the one who George got to see them with. It was George’s lifelong uneasiness that came whenever he was in the mines that faded only at the sound of Dream’s joyous laugh, a giddy kid on Christmas morning, at the sight of diamonds. It was all those practice spars in the glittering sunlight, slowly growing entranced in each other’s movements with every swing. They all led to the same general conclusion.

_By your side is where I want to be, forever and ever. I never want to even consider a world where you aren’t right there, right next to me._

Dream had managed to find his way under George’s skin and into his bloodstream long before he ever realized it.

-

It’s two days after Dream and Fundy’s engagement when Sapnap finally talks to George.

The two are walking in silence, trudging through the nether to get to the portal leading to Sam’s base to retrieve some potions.

“What’s the plan?”  
  
George looks at him, tiredness etched in his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on. The _wedding_. What’s the plan? I’m in on it, by the way, whatever it is.”

George looks down at his moving feet again. When he speaks again, it’s quieter, sadder, almost. “There is no plan, Sap.”

It takes several beats of silence before Sapnap realizes George is in fact, serious. 

“You mean to tell me you’re gonna let Dream get _married_? To somebody who _isn’t you_? What the fuck, George?”  
  
“Fundy will make Dream happy. It’ll restore the peace between two of the largest nations of the land,” he says. It sounds like he’s reading off of a script. 

And Sapnap snorts like that’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. “George. Listen to me. If Dream goes through with this, both of you will regret it for the rest of your lives. You can’t let this happen.”

“What the hell would I even _do_ , Sapnap? Show up and the altar and say ‘ _Hey Dream, do you mind not doing this because I may or may not have been in love with you for longer than I can remember?’_ ”

George realizes the second he says it that that’s exactly what Sapnap wants him to do.

The wild, maniacal grin he’s come to fear from his friend is already spreading across his face before George can stop it. “Sapnap, _no_ ,” he tries to say, not unlike an owner disciplining a dog. It’s no use.

“George. Yes.”

“I’m not fucking crashing the biggest wedding probably _ever_ just to ruin it and confess to the groom. That’s the most selfish plan I’ve ever heard.”

“First of all, it wouldn’t be crashing because you’re invited, idiot. Second of all, you would prefer to let Dream marry a man you know he doesn’t love, a man who _isn’t you_ , and spend the rest of his life with him in a nation he doesn’t give a single shit about? That’s what you want?”

George opens his mouth to argue, but Sapnap isn’t done. “And before you even _think_ about saying that it’s for the _‘peace between the two nations’_ , I’ll smack you. You and I both know that marriage for peace is stupid.”

“Then why’d he accept the proposal?”

They’re in the boat, now, heading down the ice to Sam’s portal, and George doesn’t have to turn around to know Sapnap is probably massaging his temples as he huffs the loudest sigh that George has ever heard.

“You know exactly why, George! Because he values everything over himself. Dream would almost never choose what he wants over what he thinks is best for the nation, for _the greater good_ ,” he says mockingly, “You know that.” Sapnap is practically yelling, and George thinks it’s more out of exasperation than the speed their boat is going.

They ride in silence until the narrow ice bridge comes to an end, and together they place the boat down on the bedrock beside it. 

“That’s not what I want. I don’t want him to go through with it. But I’m fucking terrified, Sap. I don’t want to lose him.”

“So don’t. And I think we both know there’s nothing you could do to lose Dream entirely. But, George, if you do this, you’ve got to be one-hundred-percent sure about it.”

George thinks of Dream, of sunshine, contagious wheezes, soft eyes reserved only for him, and a million other Dream-isms that caused George to fall harder than he thought was possible.

“I’m sure. I’ve got to do this. If not for me, for him.”

Sapnap’s smile is warm and encouraging, and he ruffles George’s hair as they walk in the portal together.

-

“George! It’s good to see you. I’ve been meaning to speak with you.”  
  
George turns from the cluster of spawning cave spiders imprisoned behind the iron bars of their enchanting farm, netherite sword still in hand, only to see the one man he really does _not_ want to see.

Fundy’s eyes are strikingly content and Georges takes it as a personal offense. 

“Hi, Fundy. How are you?” He asks politely, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
Fundy smiles, seemingly feeling the polar opposite of George’s emotions towards this interaction. “I’m great! Getting excited for the big day, of course.”

His words are laced with an air of boasting, of pride, and it takes a significantly large amount of George’s self control not to stab him right then and there.

“About that day, I wanted to discuss something with you,” he continues, “The invites are quite the mess as of right now, lots of people to send them to. I don’t want there to be any issues at the wedding, you see. It’s a big deal, uniting the two greatest nations and all. I care too much about Dream to let anything go wrong.”  
  
The sound of him talking about _invites_ for a wedding to _Dream_ makes George want to scream. “Where are you going with this?” He says instead, tone even, but impatience evident in his voice.  
  
“I don’t want you there.”

George’s heart drops, because he _should have known_ something like this would happen, should have expected that fate would wave her cruel fingers so to hurt his chances at this, but he will _not_ let it show on his face. He’ll deal with what this means later, because he _won’t_ give Fundy any satisfaction right now. “You’re uninviting me? From my best friend’s wedding?”

“Technically you haven’t received an invitation yet, and it’s my wedding too, but yes. Essentially.”

George wants the smug smile on his face _gone_ , and he knows a million things he could say to wipe it right off, but he bites his tongue. For Dream.

He forces a smile on his face. “I see. If that’s what you want, then. I wouldn’t want to cause any… issues.”

“Great! I’m glad you understand where I’m coming from,” he exclaims, delighted. George still wants to stab him.

“Well I will leave you to your…” he leans up slightly to glance over George’s head. _Tall bastard_. “…spider killing! I hope you enchant great things! And thank you again for understanding, George. I’m really looking forward to starting a life with Dream. It makes me happy that you are in support of that.” Then he smiles, pats George on the shoulder, and leaves as quickly as he came. 

George stands there in shock for several moments before taking a deep breath, _in for six and out for ten, just like Dream tells him to do when he gets anxious,_ and effectively decides to save the panic for later. He needs to get the experience to enchant right now, anyways. He’ll tell Sapnap when he gets home, and Sapnap will help, and everything will be okay.

He hears him before he sees him, and then everything is not okay.

Netherite boots thud softly against the oak plank flooring. George turns and there, right in front of him, is Dream.

It’s been barely _fifteen minutes_ since Fundy left. George is positive that fate is just making herself laugh at his expense at this point.

“Hi, Georgie,” he says, and George’s stupid fucking heart swells at the nickname.

“Hi,” he says in response. “You just missed your, uh, _fiance_ , you know.” The word spews off his tongue like it’s a poison potion, because it’s Dream, and he’s never been able to hide much of himself around Dream.

“That’s why I’m here, actually. I know he came down here to try and uninvite you from the wedding.”

“Technically, I hadn’t really been invited to begin with, since the invites have yet to have been sent out.”

“Don’t be dumb. Anywhere I am is somewhere you should be, too. You know that. That includes this.”

George looks down at his feet. “Yeah. I know,” he says, tone soft and the sadness in his eyes only known by the leather of his blue-dyed boots.

“He told me his reasoning. I think it’s stupid,” one of Dream’s softer laughs tumbles out of his lips, and George feels a smile unwillingly start to spread across his face. “I do have to take what he wants into account, but. The invite is still yours. If you want it, I mean.”  
  
George looks up, “If I want it?”

“You don’t have to come. Not if you don’t want to. I’d understand.”

_How stupid do you have to be to think I would ever, ever not want to be by your side?_

“Do you want me there? At your wedding?”

_Even if I’m not standing across from at the altar, I’ll be near you, and that’s enough._

“Of course I do,” he says. “I’ll always want you there, George.”

He’s driving him mad, _as always,_ and he wants to hear him say it, so he asks _._ “You’ll always want me where, Dream?”

“Wherever I am,” he says, and a slightly bashful tone is present that’s only discernible to those who know him like George does. Which, he supposes, is George only.

He looks down slightly to hide a slight pink that’s growing on his sharp cheekbones, and George’s heart swells at the sight, reminding him of the absurd amount of it that belongs to the man in front of him.

“If you want me there, I will be there,” is what he says.

Dream smile is blinding, and George falls only a little bit further. “Thank you, George.”  
  
“Always,” George says through a strained smile. “Always.”

-

The next day, he’s with Sapnap and Karl “collecting some wood for the house”. George had really just needed to panic to Sapnap, and needed to do so somewhere where everything in sight doesn’t remind him of Dream. And, naturally, Sapnap wanted to stop by wherever Karl was.

The three of them are in a small flower field, roses and peonies and tulips of every color in bloom at every turn, relishing in the shade of a large oak tree. Sapnap and Karl are sitting side by side, backs resting against the tree, while George is lying face up in the grass, arms over his face, regretting his entire existence.

“So, the original plan was to attend the wedding and stop Dream from going through with it, but Fundy uninvited you so that wouldn’t work, but then Dream _re-invited_ you so it may still work, but then he said it was ‘your choice’ if you want to come or not, and even though you already told him you’ll go, you’re freaking out?”

“Well if you wanna be fucking _rude_ about it, Karl. Yeah.”

“To be fair, George, he’s not there for as many Dream-induced panics of yours as I am. He’s just trying to get what’s going on.”

George sighs and rubs the palms of his hands over his eyes until they get fuzzy. Sapnap’s sitting here defending Karl every chance he gets, and he has the nerve to call _George_ out for panicking over Dream? Ridiculous.

“Have you thought of how exactly you’re going to prevent him from going through with it?” Karl asks.

Huh. No he hasn’t.

George’s head whips to Sapnap for help. “No, we haven’t figured that exact part out, yet,” he says.

Karl’s eyebrows furrow in concentration. “Maybe you could talk to him before it starts? Like while he’s getting ready, or something.”

“How would I do that?”  
  
“Well, you’re gonna be the best man or something like that, right?” He sees Sapnap shake his head out of the corner of his eye and he can already hear the indignant _‘That’s me, actually’_ without Sapnap having to say it. “You’ll be able to go in his dressing room for sure.”

“If Fundy went out of his way to uninvite him, no way he’ll be able to do that undetected. He’s gonna be paying attention to you if you’re there. He’s the one running this thing, and if he catches wind of you going in there alone to talk to Dream, you’re screwed,” Sapnap says.

“That’s true, that’s true,” Karl acknowledges, eyes tilted towards the sky as he brainstorms. All of the sudden his eyes are lit up like fireworks and his hands are waving wildly, “George, why don’t you just object?”

“Like right when the officiant says _‘If anyone has a reason why these people shouldn’t marry, speak now’_ or something?” Sapnap asks, his enthusiasm rising to meet Karl’s.

“Yeah, exactly!”

“Oh my god- George this is it. You have to do that.”

“You want me to stand up in front of all the million people attending this thing and _object_ to the wedding?”

“Yes!” Sapnap and Karl exclaim together. George hates them.

“Are you serious? What would I even _say_?”

“The hell do you mean, _‘What would I even say,’_ ” Sapnap mocks, “Say exactly what you told me you would. I believe it was something along the lines of- ‘ _I’ve been in love_ -’”

“You should say exactly what you want him to know,” Karl interrupts, “before he decides to go through with it or not. Because if Dream knew of all the things you said of him without him there, if he knew? God- accepting the proposal wouldn’t have even crossed his _mind_ , George.”

“He’s right,” Sapnap says. “If Dream knew how you felt, even just a little bit, things would have gone so different. He’s just an oblivious idiot, unfortunately.”

Karl leans over to whisper something in Sapnap’s ear that sounds a lot like, _“I think they’re both oblivious idiots.”_

A small, hesitant smile makes its way to George’s face. “You really think he wouldn’t have said yes?”

_If you knew how my heart beats for you, and for only you, would things be different?_

“George come _on_ ,” Sapnap says, genuine, “He’s only ever had eyes for you.”

Karl smiles at George and nods in wholehearted agreement.

George sighs. “Well, I guess I’m objecting at a wedding, then.”

“Not just _a wedding_ , George,” Sapnap corrects.

“What, the biggest event in history with hundreds of people attending?”  
  
Karl giggles, “Well yes, but also no.”  
  
“It’s _Dream’s_ wedding, you idiot,” Sapanp continues, “and you’re going to stop it, and maybe finally, _finally_ , you two will stop being so _stupid_.”

George’s cheeks are flushed and his smile is genuine, and he allows himself to look forward to the future. To what could happen.

_To what could be._

_-_

“George?”  
  
It’s just before sunset, and he’s replanting the wheat and carrots right by their house that have been neglected for months. A useless task, George supposes, but he needs something to fill his ever-constant mind.

He turns at Dream’s voice, a low and husky sound in sunlight’s dimming rays.

“What are you doing out here?” his mouth is quirked up just slightly, a fond smile threatening to overtake his face, presumably at the ridiculousness of the scene before him.

“Replanting,” George says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“The farm that we haven’t touched in months?” he laughs, the soft sound filling George’s ear sweet like cherry wine.

“Yes,” he says, his own smile slowly spreading. _As it always does, with you here._

“Well, do you want some help?”

George reaches out his hand and offers his enchanted netherite hoe, and Dream smiles that soft smile that makes George’s cheeks flush, and he takes it wordlessly. They quickly fall into a rhythm: Dream breaks up the soil, George places the seeds, and together they recover them in dirt. 

_I’ll throw you a rope, I’ll keep pulling you out_

Being around Dream is just as easy as it always was before, even now. Even with the heaviness between them that neither have the courage to address.

But George thinks he will. Soon.

Green eyes meet his brown ones, crinkled just slightly in a fond look that George knows nobody else gets to see but him, and he only becomes surer. 

_I open up my heart, it’s all for you_

He doesn’t know what’s going to happen in a few days when Dream stands across from Fundy at the altar, what the now fond expression resting over his features will look like when George stands to object. 

But George knows he has to try, because this isn’t something he’ll ever find again. Dream is irreplaceable, and so is the beat in George’s heart that belongs to Dream, has always belonged to Dream. 

_You can take or leave me, any way you choose._

-

The day of the wedding is one of the prettiest of the fading summer. 

It comes all too soon for George’s liking.

He wakes up when he hears someone leave just before sunrise, when the air still smells like the nighttime and the first light of the day is barely peeking through the bamboo nestled by their house. 

The wedding isn’t until well into the afternoon. That’s not why Dream’s up so early, George knows. 

Just like the morning of the fight against Technoblade, or the days he met with Wilbur during the L’manberg war, Dream has to clear his head in the morning’s quiet, nonjudgmental atmosphere. He always presents himself as unaffected, poised, confident. George knows he can’t hold it up forever.

He never quite knows exactly where Dream goes, as he has no idea George even knows of this. 

_(But, the afternoon following the Technoblade fight, when George found a patch of ripped-up grass that had been obviously picked by human hand right by where he and Dream always sit on that one hill, the one with the best view to watch the stars, he got a pretty good idea.)_

It’s somewhere around noon when Sapnap leaves, best man duties and all. 

George is sitting on the counter when he comes out of his room, still messing with his tie. 

He motions him over and begins delicately untying the knotted mess Sapnap has made. A full grown adult, and still George and Dream help him tie his ties. 

“Are you nervous?” Sapnap asks him.

He laughs, a mirthless sound. “Yeah, Sap. You could say that.”

He pulls the black satin tie up to rest by the collar of Sapnap’s white button down. Sapnap brushes his hands down his sides and does a small twirl, _“How’ll Karl like me now?”,_ before turning back to George, eyes more serious than before.

“You shouldn’t be. I knew you were gonna doubt yourself again, but George, I _promise_ you, he loves you just as much as you do him. It’s obvious in everything he does.”

He sighs. “You’re absolutely sure? That this is the right decision?”

“Yes. And you should be too. You and Dream fit each other like two halves of a whole. I’ve always known you two were destined to collide one day. I just never knew if it would be fireworks or destruction.”

“Which do you think it’ll be today?”

Sapnap smiles that smile again, only slightly maniacal this time. “Only time will tell. But I’ve got a pretty good idea.”

And with that, Sapnap salutes him and heads out the door.

-

Three hours later, George is dressed in a deep blue suit and standing at the entrance to the marriage hall. 

A red carpet of what he can only assume to be the finest wool leads down the aisle, spruce plank seating for the mass of guests on either side. Lush oak leaves wrap around the pillars connecting the polished flooring to the top of the dome, and vibrant hedges are stationed by the outermost edge of the guests’ seating. Pops of flowers appear all throughout- peonies, lily of the valley, sunflowers, and multicolored tulips. 

_Not orchids, though. Those are his favorites._

The sky’s brilliant blue light seeps through the stained-white glass of the top of the dome, and it really is a beautiful event.

It’s a shame George is about to stop it.

Such a pity, truly.

He’s in his seat, now, the closest seat to the aisle in the second row on Dream’s side. Of course Fundy would at least mess with his seating, he should be in the front row.

Bad comes to sit beside him just as Fundy waltzes down the aisle. He’s adjusting his black bowtie as he goes, which matches the suit that admittedly fits him well. His beady eyes are gleaming with excitement as he takes his place at Eret’s side, his selection for best man.

George is greeted by Bad with a knowing smile, and he’s not even surprised. He doesn’t say anything, just pats George’s shoulder comfortingly in a way that is just so personally _Bad_ that it eases George’s nervousness, just a bit.

He catches Sapnap’s eye just as the music begins, signaling for Dream to make his way down the aisle. He shoots him a quick grin that Sapnap immediately reciprocates before he turns around.

And then George’s mouth runs dry.

_There he is._

Dream is stunning- clad in a white button down contrasting with raven trousers and a blazer to match resting on his broad shoulders. The emerald green of his tie is second only to his wide, ethereal eyes. George knows he’s uneasy, can see it in the almost imperceptible tenseness of his shoulders and the ever-so-slight furrow of his eyebrows, but he still manages to be the picture of elegance. George loves him so much he thinks it’s quite possibly going to kill him.

Their eyes meet, Dream’s so green that George worries for a second that he’s been swallowed up by the abundance of lavish greenery lining the hall.

_You let your feet run wild_

Dream breaks eye contact first, growing serious as he turns to face the altar, and he strides gracefully down the aisle. He takes his place beside Sapnap and across from Fundy, and Wilbur begins the ceremony.

_Time has come, as we all_

“Friends, family! We are gathered here today in the site of not only a union among nations, but to unite these two men in holy matrimony. Their decision to marry has not been done through impulse, rather on dedication and a strong connection between them.”

_Oh, go down_

George’s mind is running rampant.

“So, today, they shall be declaring their devotion to one another amongst the company of their closest friends,” Wilbur continues with a smile, gesturing towards the several hundred guests seated before him.

_But for the fall_

He runs his palms together, nerves rising tenfold. He’s all but bouncing up and down in his seat, most definitely disturbing the people in his row, but he can’t bring himself to care in the slightest.

“They will, today, accept each other in their entirety. As companions, lovers, friends and equals. In sickness and in health, to have and to hold each other, ‘til death do they part.” Wilbur clears his throat and takes a deep breath before continuing: “Do you, Fundy, take Dream to be your lawfully wedded partner, promising to love and cherish him through joy and through sorrow, sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

_Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?_

George watches as Fundy’s eyes run up and down Dream, just as hungry as they always have been. Only now, George knows he’s seeking to be powerful more than he’s seeking peace, more than he’s seeking marriage to the man he’s been fixed on for years. “I do.”

_They will run you down, down ‘til the dark_

As he sits there observing the scene before him, George knows he’s made the right decision.

“And do you, Dream, take Fundy as your partner in life, to share a path with him equal in love embraced as a mirror for your true self, sharing everything with him, and promising to honor and cherish him through good times and bad, until death do you part?”

_They will run you down, down ‘til you go_

Years ago, George’s walls fell like the heavy rains of spring for the only person who’s ever taken the time to know him, to _understand_ him and his intimacies, through and through.

He watches Dream take a deep breath and composes himself back to the unaffected, poised persona. He looks devoid of all emotion. “I do.”

_So you can’t crawl no more_

Fundy’s smile is sinister and just shy of menacing in response. 

George has always been guarded, always been afraid of people coming too close to him. Never quite sure if they would hurt him, they would accept him, if they would love him enough to be exactly who he is.

“Before we continue…”

_Oh, and way down we go_

“…if there is anyone in this hall right now that has any reason why these two before me should not be wed…” 

If there’s one thing George is sure of, it’s always, _always_ , been Dream.

“…please speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

_Way down we go_

So, heart hammering, George rises to his feet. He’s well aware of every eye in the hall looking at him in horror, but all he sees is Dream.

Voice clear, George says: “I object.”

_Say way down, we go._

“Hi, Dream,” he starts awkwardly. “I don’t really know how this is supposed to go, but. I- um, I do know one thing.”  
  
He’s sure Fundy as well as many others are looking at him in utter fury, but all he’s focused on is Dream’s eyes that are locked with his, and they are beaming with wonder.

“Every second I spend with you, my world gets so much brighter. You shine more than any star I’ve ever seen. There is not a day of my life I haven’t wanted you right there, right beside me. And I think it’s as simple as that, is it not?”  
  
George’s nerves are pounding with adrenaline, and he _finally_ says the words he’s always wanted to, always ached to.

“Dream, I have been in love with you for longer than I think my lungs have known how to breathe. No matter what happens right now, my heart is yours to carry, until the very end. It’s only ever beat for you, anyways.

“If what I’m saying has any meaning to you, don’t do this. Don’t marry Fundy. If what I’m saying means to you what it does to me, run away with me now.”

And Dream looks quite shocked, to be honest. As raw and as open as George has ever seen him in front of such a massive amount of people, all watching him. The hall is deadly silent as it awaits his response.

George scans over everyone standing at the altar. Sapnap, of course, looks delighted. Wilbur doesn’t look nearly as surprised as George expected him to be, and Fundy is the picture of dumbfounded. Eret just looks amused.

“ _What_?” is what Dream says, and George’s head whips back to him.

Dream turns back to Fundy, then at Wilbur, and back to George.

George is standing in the middle of the perfected red aisle, now, eyes glued to Dream. He turns his palm to face upwards and offers his hand just slightly, just like the other night on their farm with his netherite hoe.

George knows there is nothing, not one thing in this world he wouldn’t give for Dream not to go through with this, for him to take his hand instead.

And, despite everything, fate must’ve grown a liking to him after all that torture.

Because Dream does.

He makes his way down the altar’s flawless stairs, and then he’s standing right in front of George. He smiles, a brilliant, beautiful sight. They’re standing in front of hundreds, every eye on them, but that smile is for George only.

“Dream? What the fuck are you _doing_?” Fundy cries.

Dream and George pay him no mind.

“Still with me?” George asks him, giddy and far too in love than should be humanly possible.

Dream takes his hand. “Always with you.”

And, together, hands intertwined, the two walk up the aisle and out of the marriage hall, escaping the fate they both knew was never Dream’s.

-

They’re sitting on the hill and the sun is just beginning to set. They’re still in their suits, Dream’s mask lays forgotten to the side, their hands are still intertwined, and George can’t really believe what’s happening.

Not much has been said. Even with no mask, he has no idea what Dream is thinking right now. He’s just enjoying the soft skin of his hand and the thumb that’s stroking softly over his knuckles.

“George,” Dream says, and he sounds like he’s in awe. 

George looks at him, and in the soft light of the departing sun, Dream is a vision to behold.

“ _George_ ,” he repeats, “You told me that you _love_ me.”

“I did,” George remarks, a smile growing on his flushed face. “And you took my hand.”

Dream turns to George and repositions himself so his entire body is facing him.

“Of course I did. Was there ever any doubt?”

“There was. But not enough to stop me from ruining your big wedding, no?”

Dream laces both of George’s hands with his and he’s looking at him like he’s the moon, bewitching and vast.

“There’s nobody else I would want it to be ruined by,” he says. Then, more seriously: “Did you mean what you said?”

George is the most emotionally reserved person he knows. Today, he stood up in front of hundreds and confessed his love at the biggest event in centuries. Dream sits here in front of him, blush resting high on his cheekbones, and he’s worth everything George has to give.

“Dream,” he says, eyes twinkling and trying very hard to hold back a smile. “There are not enough words in the language we speak to describe how in love with you I am.” 

Dream’s smile all but glows, brighter than the rays of the sun resting just above the mountains in the distance. He’s brighter than any sunset, George thinks.

Then Dream’s hands are cupping George’s cheeks and his lips are pressed against his, and George isn’t thinking about anything apart from the softness of Dream’s lips.

For just a moment George is stunned into utter stillness, but then he’s grabbing at Dream’s button down and pulling him closer, closer, closer. His every sense is plagued by Dream’s touch and Dream’s softness and Dream’s scent and _Dream_ because he’s kissing him after all this time and it’s real and warm and everything George ever let himself hope it would be.

Eventually Dream pulls away, but he’s still close. He’s looking into George’s eyes, raw and honest. “I love you, George,” he says, and his eyes shine with the words, with how much he means them. “I don’t think you’ll ever understand just how much.”

George’s eyes are brimming with the shadow of tears, which he knows he’ll deny later. “Stay with me?”

“ _Georgie_ ,” Dream says, “Nothing else was ever an option.”

**Author's Note:**

> wilbur :standing man: you're making a mockery of my minecraft church
> 
> hello! please take this from my cold dead hands. i give all of the love in the world to mikey, maia, and alastair, without whom i would be full of unpanicked panic. i love each of you unconditionally, and i'm very grateful for you all. 
> 
> this is my first published one shot, and i'm really happy how it turned out. please leave feedback, comments, kudos ! 
> 
> the name of this fic was originally what i titled my google doc just to have a title and ended up keeping it because it just simply fit. 
> 
> lots of love, and i hope to return with another work soon :)


End file.
